Water, Water, All Around
Water, Water, All Around is the 8th episode of season 3. Summery It's a hot summer day as the foals and younger characters are trying to fight the heat in the Crystal Empire, as they try to use an inflatable pool. But it is too small for all of them to fit in it. As they wish for a bigger pool. Which a mishap with the hose may grant their wish. Plot The foals and younger characters are hanging in the Crystal Empire but were trying hard to fight the heat. As Ocellus was trying to help her friends stay cool by transforming into an Elephant so she could fan them with the Elephant ears, but while they were cool she overheated herself. But then Scander pulled out an inflatable pool for them to use. While Britney Sweet went to get the hose, she turned on the faucet only to be sprayed by the hose. As she then turned off the water, she then took the other end of the extending hose and connected it to the faucet hose. As she then reeled out the nozzle end, but the connection between the hoses began to leak. After Yona helped to inflate the pool, they filled it up to the brim with water. As they all tried jumping in, it was too small to hold them all at once. As they then used the hose to try to add more cooling power, Gallus then deviously sprayed Ocellus with the hose. At first, she was hurt but couldn't help but smile as it did cool her down. As he then sprayed Gabby with it. But then she stepped on the hose to get back at Gallus for spraying her, as the water stopped. Falling for the trick, Gallus then looked down the nozzle to see why the water stopped only to receive a blast of water as soon as Gabby took her foot off the hose. But when she stepped on it again, the backed-up pressure on the hose caused the connection between the extending hose and the hose to the faucet to pop loose as the smaller hose whipped all around before it flew into the Crystal Crusaders' clubhouse, as the house began to slowly fill up with water. As the young ones played in the puddles, they were joined by a few terrible terrors. But then they laid on the puddles and took a nap. After an hour passed, they woke up, only to find puddles had turned to mud. As Silverstream went to grab the hose to sprayed themselves down she found it wasn't working as she then poked her claw into the nozzle to see if it was blocked. As she told the others the hose wasn't working. As Peachy predicted that it was turned off, but since they didn't turn it off this didn't make sense. As Armor Bride went to the faucet she was shocked to find the hose to it was in their clubhouse as she quickly turned off the water but when she looked inside the whole clubhouse was filled with water! As the group then brought in the pool to use as a raft. As the terrible Terrors then jumped into the water and then jumped into some floating pans to ride it. Silverstream then transformed into her seapony form and began to swim underwater. Outside, Blythe and the pets were trying to see if they were there but they got no reply as they went to the backdoor. Where they did get a response, as Blythe asked what they were doing Thompson explained about the water in the clubhouse as Vinnie wanted to see it. And quickly opened the door, not realizing by doing so it would send all water in the room rushing out, as the Terrors in their pans, the pool, and several floatable objects came rushing out the door behind. As the crew looked at the soaked Blythe and pets. Zoe then explained they only wanted to ask if they all wanted to go swimming with them but they already were. As everyone laughed at the whole ordeal as the episode ended. Trivia *This episode is based off the Kipper episode: "Water, Water Everywhere" * Transcript * Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Crystal Crusaders centered works Category:Sunlight Centered Projects Category:Peachy Heart centered works Category:Thompson Colt centered works Category:Joe Joey centered works Category:Hanah Streaker centered works Category:Gallus Centered Works Category:Gabby Centered Works Category:Smolder Centered Works Category:Silverstream Centered Works Category:Yona Centered Works Category:Ocellus Centered Works Category:Sandbar Centered Works